


Bluebell Fields

by zzegnas



Series: Countryside Chronicles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, countryside AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzegnas/pseuds/zzegnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam runs off to surprise Louis at his farm, and gets a little more in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebell Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [**Any**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdf) for reading this over :))
> 
> A little companion piece for "Inside My Heart, Inside This House" inspired by the barley field (or violets, if you've read the book) scene in [_A Room With A View_](http://youtu.be/J-gFsXfbF08). Enjoy!
> 
> (Apologies for the lack of Niall, considering he got an entire fic to himself)

The early morning sun shines over a small wicker basket sitting at the front door of the cottage.  Liam excitedly picks it up by its handle, and tears open the red envelope with his name neatly printed on the front.  Liam’s been waiting all morning for this, and he hums a little when he pulls out his note, softly reading aloud its contents.

_Liam,_  
 _Hope you like the granny smith apples!  Maybe you can bake me a pie and I’ll eat it off that thing you call your washboard abs topped with homemade whipped cream.  Don’t keep a boy waiting, it’s quite rude.  And when you’re rude, you get punished._

_See you soon,_  
 _Louis_

_P.S._  
 _There's an invitation for you and the boys for tonight.  Dress nicely, you donkey._

Liam snickers to himself, then pulls out the card stock inside of the envelope.  It’s addressed to him and the boys and they’ve been cordially invited to the _Tomlinson Farms Spring Harvest Dinner_.  Liam’s never been to a harvest dinner, but if Louis expects him to dress up, then damn it, he’s going to do it.  He puts Louis’s note in his pyjamas and tucks the invitation in between the apples for Harry to find.  Liam hoists the heavy basket onto his hip, carrying it into the house and setting it on the kitchen counter.  Liam grabs an apple, inspecting it before he wipes a small section on his shirt and takes a huge bite from its juicy flesh.  A streak of the apple's juice escapes the corner of his lip and he quickly catches it with his finger, savoring its sweet and tart flavor when he licks it off.

"Quite juicy, Louis," Liam smirks as he swallows.  "Juicy, indeed."

Loki saunters into the room and brushes against Liam's leg, and Liam bends down to give him a good scratch behind the ears.  Liam takes another bite out of his apple and Loki tilts his head, curious of the crunching sound.

"D'you want some?" Liam asks, holding the apple in front of Loki.  He sniffs it, then barks quietly in agreement.  "I can't give it to you whole, you'll choke!  Let Daddy cut it up for you."

Liam stands up and searches through one of the kitchen drawers, pulling out a sharp chef’s knife.  He reaches for the paper towels nearby, tearing off a sheet and laying it flat on the counter.  Liam sets the apple over it and slowly slices it into wedges, being careful to remove the seeds.  Liam looks down and finds Loki sitting by his feet, happily wagging his furry tail.  “Here you go,” he says, beckoning Loki to eat the apple.  Liam waits for his reaction, and smiles when Loki happily chews away.  The puppy paws at his leg, and Liam feeds him another wedge before he eats one for himself.

Liam kneels down, scratching the back of Loki’s head and pouts his lips to think.  “Louis said maybe I can make him a pie,” he recalls.  “D’you think I should do it?”  Loki whines, and Liam gathers the rest of the wedges, leaving them on the floor for Loki to finish.  “I think I’ll do it, we’ve got loads of apples!” he exclaims, and Loki lets out a bark, excitedly panting through his mouth.  “That’s the spirit!  Now, on to find an actual cookbook.”

Liam begins opening and closing various cupboards, unsure if he would find anything.  He’s never had to look up recipes before, and he’s not even sure if he’ll find anything worth making at this point.  Liam huffs when he opens the last cupboard, finding endless stacks of plates.  “I don’t remember all these things being in this house,” he says, scratching his head.  Loki barks out loud and Liam jumps a little, then walks into the living room where he spots Loki’s wagging tail in front of a small bookshelf by the television.

Loki barks again, and Liam bends down, finding several cookbooks of various sizes.  “Clever boy, Loki!” Liam exclaims, petting the happy puppy’s head.  “Let’s see what we have here,” he says, pulling out the books.  “Italian... French... _Honduran?_  That's a new one.”  Liam continues to look through the books, then sets the others down when he finds one solely based on desserts.  He flips through it, and bounces on his feet when he finds an apple pie recipe.

“Hah!  Thought you could escape me, did you?” Liam says smugly, walking back to the kitchen to read the instructions.  “This sounds pretty simple,” he tells Loki, “let’s get your Uncle Harry to help us.”

Loki runs in a circle, then quickly follows Liam towards the door that leads to the backyard.  Liam walks to the large oak tree and finds Harry lying on his back over a blanket.  He's wearing nothing but a pair of red y-fronts and sunglasses, and a pale yellow parasol covers his head, shielding him from the sun.

“Harry, come with me to the market so I can bake something,” Liam says calmly.  “Or are you too busy pretending to be some sort of overaged jailbait to do anything?”

“I’m sunbathing, darling,” Harry replies with a smile.  “You’re more than welcome to join me.”

“You’re under a tree with an umbrella, there’s hardly any sun at the moment.”

“There is _always_ sun, Liam,” Harry bares through his teeth.  “If you're going to judge my tanning methods then I suggest you sell your sausage somewhere else.”

Liam sighs loudly and Loki creeps up to Harry, sitting by his head under the parasol.  “Please?  I’d like to make good use of the apples Louis sent earlier!”

“What’s in it for me?”

“You’ll get the satisfaction of helping your best friend in the kitchen!”

“I can’t sunbathe in the kitchen, are you mad?”

“You can get a tan later!  Besides, Niall won’t be home for a while, we need to get a move on.”

“I’m not moving,” Harry says blankly, getting comfortable on his blanket.  “And Loki’s staying right here with me.”

“Little shit,” Liam mumbles under his breath, rolling his eyes.  “Fine.  You can stay here turning into an ostrich-skinned bag while I make an apple pie for Louis––”

“ _Apple pie!?_ ” Harry shrieks, quickly sitting up and knocking over the parasol.  “Why didn’t you say so!”  Harry gathers the blanket and sprints past Liam into the house.  Liam shakes his head, picking up the parasol to hold over his head.

“Come on, Loki.  Time to put one in the oven––er, non-sexually, of course."

–

Liam and Harry take a few minutes to buy what they need at the market, and struggle to prep all the ingredients when they get back to the cottage.  Harry spends his time chasing Loki around the kitchen, resulting in Liam being covered in flour, four eggs breaking on the floor, and Loki accidentally knocking over the basket with his tail.  Liam ultimately kicks them out, and manages to make at least three pies with the remaining ingredients.  If everything goes right, he’ll take them to Louis and proudly show off his culinary creation.  He thinks about hand feeding Louis a slice, watching him open his mouth and seductively taking a bite, but Liam sets the thought aside, and decides to watch some television instead.  It’s much too early in the day to have thoughts about Louis like that, even if they’re getting along better now.

Liam flips through the tv, searching for anything interesting until he stops on a documentary about sexual fetishes, and watches it in both shock and horror.  He doesn’t know the names of half the fetishes mentioned (hell, Harry nonchalantly mentioned having a blindfold fetish and Liam wishes he _didn’t_ know that), and this is beyond anything he’s ever learned in school.  “Who _are_ these people?” he says in confusion.  The phone rings, slightly distracting him, but it isn’t enough to completely tear him away from watching the rest of the show.

“Harry, can you get the phone?” Liam says over his shoulder.  He waits a moment, then yells Harry’s name again when he doesn’t answer.

“I’m watching the pies, you answer it!” Harry shouts from the kitchen.

Liam groans, quickly walking to the phone in the kitchen.  He’s surprised when he finds Harry squatting in front of the oven, clutching the invitation in his hand with Loki sleeping by his side.

“Get away from there, honestly!” Liam scoffs, picking up the receiver.  “This is Liam.”

A loud cackle echoes on the other end, and Liam smiles when he recognizes who it’s coming from.  “Hello to you too, Louis.”

“Oh, Liam, I’m sorry,” Louis says with a giggle.  “I just wanted to make sure you got your invitation.”

“Harry’s got it at the moment, he won’t give it back until Niall comes home from his doctor’s appointment.”

“You better dress up for me!” Louis shouts, making Liam pull the phone away from his ear.

“Some arse named Louis called me a donkey in his letter, I don’t think I’ll show up at all,” Liam says smugly.

“You can suck my left one!  I spent five quid getting that printed out and I don’t even get a bloody thanks?”

“What’s your idea of thanks, dunking my head in a water trough while feeding me crusty pears?”

“I’ll thank you with a fruit casserole full of dog shit–– _oh!_ ”

Loud squeaks pierce through the concrete walls of the cottage, and Liam covers his open ear, grimacing from both Loki’s loud whines and the high-pitched noises.  Harry runs to the kitchen window, pulling back its curtains to reveal Zayn’s black truck stopping and going up the driveway.

“Jesus, what is that!” Louis shouts on the phone.  “I think I’ve got tinnitus just hearing it!”

“It’s Zayn’s truck!  He keeps stepping on the brakes, I think he needs a tune up.”

“What’s he doing at your house, I sent him off for errands!”

Liam tries to answer, but with Loki’s whines turning into incessant barking, he loudly tells Louis he’ll call him back, and runs up behind Harry to look through the window.  Zayn’s truck comes to a full stop the same time Loki calms down, and Liam rubs in the insides of his ears for relief.  Harry and Liam give each other a curious look when Zayn sticks half his body out of his open window, clutching his chest as if he’d just come up for air after ten minutes underwater.

“I think he’s having a stroke,” Harry says worriedly, “or even worse: _the runs_.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Liam replies confused.

Niall’s head pops up from the dash, and Liam laughs when he realizes the reason for Zayn’s squeaky brakes.  Niall gets out of the truck, quickly fixing his hair and wiping his mouth before he runs over to Zayn’s side, and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

“That is just gross,” Harry says in disgust.  “I bet Niall dropped a lollie on the floor and Zayn’s really ticklish and that’s why he looks like a dead fish.”

“Seriously, where do you even learn these things?”

“Liam, please.  The internet is a very reliable source, how dare you question me.”

“Why don’t you go and greet Niall at the door?” Liam says blankly, shooing Harry away.  “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

“Okay, have fun masturbating to Louis’s voice!” Harry grins, skipping off to the living room.

Liam sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration.  “I answer one phone call and suddenly he’s got super hearing abilities.”

–

The clock in Liam’s room is ticking away, and it feels more like a time bomb than anything else.  Liam carefully lays out his best shirts onto his bed, still contemplating what to wear nearly six hours after Louis’s phone call earlier in the day.  Groaning in frustration, Liam flops face first onto the bed, his arms splayed out and his legs kicking the air.  He turns his head to the side, staring at the light green floral wallpaper that adorns the room.  Louis had been in here a couple of times when Niall refused to leave the house, and mostly spent their time talking and getting to know each other a little better, instead of being so hostile.  After the shooting incident at Zayn’s home, Liam and Louis didn’t really apologize to each other, and just sat in a room quietly staring each other down.  Liam was annoyed at Louis for acting like a brat, and Louis was livid that Liam tried to embarrass him about their spat at the farmer’s market.

It’s not that Liam hated Louis, he had no reason to, but Louis’s brash attitude made him nervous, and he just want to grab Louis by the shoulders to shake some sense into him.  He’d never met anyone so flirtatious and straightforward, especially when Louis did everything he could to make him blush––from whispering in his ear, to touching his chest, or even batting his eyelashes.  All of it confused Liam until Niall had his breakdown, and Louis showed a sweeter and tender side of him that Liam knew was the _real_ Louis.  Now Liam was beginning to enjoy seeing Louis’s genuine smiles and his serious attitude towards particular farming methods he considered barbaric.

Liam closes his eyes and smiles, taking a deep breath when he clutches a shirt from under his hand.  He knows it is his favorite, a dark blue button-down shirt that fits him in all the right places.  “Louis would like this shirt,” Liam smiles, finally getting off the bed.  He walks to the full-length mirror next to his dresser, unbuttoning it and swinging the shirt over his head, letting the sleeves fall onto his arms before he adjusts the rest to fit over his tank top.

“He better like this,” Liam furrows his brow, buttoning the cuffs of his sleeves.  “Otherwise I’m coming right back here and watching telly for the rest of the night.”

It’s already a quarter to five, and Liam rushes to put on the rest of his outfit, folding up one of his jackets to keep warm from the chilly weather at night.  Liam yells for Harry and Niall to finish dressing up, and grabs a bottle of perfume sitting on his dresser.  He spritzes the light, woody scent on his neck and the inside of his shirt, letting the cool mist dry on his chest before he puts it away.

Liam knows why he’s so excited to see Louis tonight, even though it’s nothing like a proper date where he takes a girl out, splits the bill, and possibly gets a sloppy hand job at the end of the night.  This is _Louis Tomlinson_ , the farmer that sends him fruit baskets and semi-sweet love letters that Harry’s so desperate to read.  The butterflies in Liam’s stomach convince him something good will happen tonight, not just for himself, but for all of his friends––and it’s going to start with winning Louis’s heart.

–

Harry and Niall whine about having to show up two hours too early to the harvest dinner, but Liam ignores them trying to hide his excitement.  They’re waiting at Louis’s front door when his sister Daisy lets them in, laughing when she excitedly chases after Loki in the house.  He walks to the kitchen where he meets Louis’s mum, and she’s over the moon when Liam shows off his pies.  Mrs. Tomlinson inhales its freshly baked scent, but holds back from slicing a piece, reminding herself not to spoil her appetite before dinner.

“Did you get these apples at the market, love?”

“Louis sent them, actually!  He leaves fruit baskets at the cottage every morning and I figured I’d make something nice instead of eating them all in one go.”

“Is that right?” she says curiously.  “That certainly explains things.”

“Explains what?” Liam asks nervously.

“Why Louis has been making early morning deliveries.  He normally doesn’t start until mid-morning, but ever since your arrival…” she trails off, then gives Liam a sweet smile.  “I’m sure you’re aware that Louis is rather fond of you.  He likes to talk about you and well, I can see why he likes you so much.”

“Oh, does he–I didn’t–maybe he–,” Liam can feel himself blushing and keeps mumbling when he can’t form a coherent sentence.  Mrs. Tomlinson covers her mouth when she giggles, then excuses herself to the backyard where she yells for her daughters.

Liam takes a deep breath and smooths out his shirt, then picks up his pie to take to Louis.  He walks into the living room and accidentally catches Zayn and Niall in a compromising position, then embarrassingly asks Zayn where he can find Louis.  Zayn guides him to the patio, telling him he’ll find Louis in the bluebell fields.

“See those peach trees?” Zayn says, pointing at what looks to be a white mini-forest.  “Just go straight through there and you’ll see a pathway leading to the fields.  There’s a huge oak tree in the middle, so it shouldn’t take you too long to find it.”

“Do I need a flashlight or anything?”

“It’s still light out, you’ll be fine,” Zayn laughs.  “You should probably leave that pie you’re holding, though.  Keep your hands clean when you find Louis.”

“Oh!  Right, yeah, I was gonna show it to him, but if you say so,” he laughs nervously, handing the pie to Zayn.  “So just through those trees?”

Zayn nods, then sets the pie down on a table nearby where Mrs. Tomlinson picks it up for herself.  “Good luck, by the way,” he says, giving Liam a suggestive grin before he walks back to the house.

Liam sets off towards the mini-forest, pushing back several branches to make his way inside.  He finds the worn out pathway, and slowly takes in his surroundings when he begins his trek.  The path seems more like a tunnel, and the sweet smell of the peach blossoms fill his nostrils with every step he takes.  He runs his hands along the branches over his head, and blinks at the flecks of light that seep through the leaves.  A blossom falls from one of its branches and Liam holds out his hand, letting it land in his palm before he inhales its sweet scent one more time.  For fun, he places the blossom behind his ear, and continues his journey to find Louis.

The rows of peach trees end when the pathway leads into a grassy area, and Liam’s amazed by the sea of bluebell flowers that guide him to the large oak tree.  Liam immediately spots Louis sitting between the large roots of the tree trunk, looking as though he might be sleeping.  Liam treads quietly, wanting to make as little noise as possible to surprise Louis.  Sneaking up from behind, his shoe accidentally steps on something soft when he tries to inch his way closer to Louis.  He lifts his foot, finding a brown, leather-bound journal, ratty beyond repair.  The journal opens when Liam bends down to pick it up, and he curiously thumbs through it, finding mathematical equations, little drawings of fruits and vegetables, and handwritten recipes.

Liam reaches the back of the journal, noticing his name scrawled in huge letters.  A list of fruits are written underneath, with nearly a quarter of the list crossed out.  The peach blossom resting on his ear falls in between the binding of the journal and Liam closes it shut when he hears Louis moving around.  Liam quietly walks around the tree trunk, then kneels beside a sleeping Louis, placing the journal next to his hand.  Liam observes him in his peaceful state, listening to his soft rhythmic breathing, and his messy hair slightly flopping about from the light breeze.

Liam reaches for Louis’s shoulder, lightly shaking it to wake him up.  “Louis, wake up,” he whispers.  Louis softly moans, scratching his chest when he nestles his head against the tree.  Liam snorts a little, then reaches for Louis’s shoulder again.  He shakes him a little harder this time, and Louis wakes up, letting out a scream and accidentally smacking Liam in the face when he tries to get away.

“Louis, it’s me!  It’s Liam!” he shakes his head, regaining his senses.

“Liam!  Oh, I’m so sorry,” Louis flails his hands a little.  “You surprised me, I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t hit me that hard.”

“I’d be gutted if I did,” Louis replies earnestly.  “Hey, the dinner’s not for another two hours, how’d you know where to find me?”

“Zayn told me I’d find you here,” Liam shyly smiles.  “I just… I wanted to see you.”

The corner of Louis’s mouth curls up, and he softly chuckles before he settles back against the tree.  Liam hands him his journal and Louis gives him a surprised look, as if he wasn’t meant to see any of it.  “I kind of looked through it, I’m sorry,” Liam frowns.  “I found it when I got here and it opened and––”

“No, it’s okay,” Louis interrupts.  “I don’t have anything to hide, I’m sure you saw your name in big letters in the back.”

“I saw a lot of numbers in there, you must be really good at math.”

“Only when it comes to soil,” Louis laughs, flipping through the journal.  “I have to keep tabs on the different kinds of soil we use here on the farm, just so everything grows correctly and in season, too.”

Louis points out various parts of his journal to Liam, explaining the physical properties of soil, the recipes he’s invented with his crops, and plans for a rooftop greenhouse in the city that he’s been setting up for several months.  Liam smiles listening to Louis speak, then quickly turns his head when Louis looks back at him.  Louis flips to the back of the journal, finding the peach blossom pressed between the pages.

“This wasn’t in here before,” Louis says confused.

“That’s my fault,” Liam admits with a laugh.  “I was wearing it on my ear and it fell inside.”

“Aw damn, and I missed it?  I’m sure a few peaches won’t mind if you wear another one.”

“Maybe you should wear one too,” Liam smiles, reaching over to fix a strand of Louis’s wild hair across his forehead.  “You’d look just as nice.”

Louis places his hand over Liam’s, nervously letting out a deep breath.  Liam’s heart is pounding out of his chest, and he’s quite sure Louis can feel his pulse with his fingertips.  Liam lets his fingers slide down the length of Louis’s neck, making him shiver in response.  Louis briefly links his fingers into Liam’s, then holds out his hand, lightly massaging the palm with his thumb before he leans down and softly kisses it.  An unusual sensation charges through Liam’s body, the feeling of Louis’s lips on his skin.  It stops when Louis nips at his wrist, making him yelp a little, only for Louis to kiss it better before he comes back up to face Liam again.

“Louis, can I––”

“Yes!” Louis replies too quickly.  “I mean," he clears his throat, hiding his excitement, "yes to whatever you’re about to ask me.”

“Can I borrow your truck?”

“You want to borrow my truck to kiss me?” Louis laughs, then puts his head down, looking at Liam through his eyelashes.

Liam’s feeling breathless just looking at Louis like this, and he’s certain their faces are inching closer and closer.  Louis’s lips are a little fuller than usual, and Liam closes his eyes, wasting no time to finally kiss Louis good and hard.  He places his hand on the back of Louis’s neck, bringing him closer to hold him steady.  Louis moans into Liam’s mouth when their tongues slide against each other, and Louis slowly pushes Liam backward against the bluebell flowers that surround them.

“Do you like me, Liam?” Louis whispers, lightly kissing Liam’s neck.  Liam nods, sighing from the touch of Louis’s soft lips.  “Good,” he giggles, “I quite like you, too.”

In a moment of lust, Liam rolls Louis over and uses the weight of his body to pin him down when they kiss again.  Louis struggles to pull up the bottom of Liam’s shirt, but the strength of his hand jerking upwards makes Liam’s hips move in the same motion, ultimately grinding their hips together.  Liam pulls away, wrapping Louis’s leg around his waist and rocks his hips even harder over the writhing farmer under him.  Louis arches his back, his breath hitching every other second until he wraps his other leg around Liam, and flips him over with the sheer strength of his thighs.

“Jesus, I didn’t know you could do that,” Liam laughs in surprise.

“Bet you liked it, didn’t you?” Louis asks, straddling Liam’s waist.

“I’ve never been with a boy before,” Liam blurts out, confusing Louis.  “I’ve only been with girls.”

Louis waits a few seconds, then licks his lips when he slides his hands over Liam’s arms, and pins them on either side of his head.  “I’m no boy, Liam.  I’m a man,” he smirks, tightening his grip.  “And what have those girls got that I don’t?” Louis asks sternly.  “I can give you what you want and be fifty times better than them.”

“They don’t send me fruit baskets,” Liam smiles, trying to wriggle his hands free.  “And they don’t have legs that flip me over like a leaf like you just did right now.”  Louis bursts out laughing, and purposely squeezes Liam’s waist a little tighter with his thighs.  “Everything I’ve been feeling for you these past few weeks,” he pauses, trying to find his words, “I want to keep that feeling.  I want… I want _you_ , Louis.”

Louis stares at him for a moment, the lets go of his hold on Liam’s arms.  “You knob, how long did you practice saying that in the mirror?” he teases with a smirk.

“I’m not faking it,” Liam says offended.  “I know we had a rough start and I might not be as clever as you… but I know that I want to be with you.  And I know you want to be with me, too.”

Louis slides off of Liam, and kneels beside him when he sits up.  Louis seems to be at a loss for words, and the hairs on Liam’s head are starting to feel like fiery spikes waiting for his response.  Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Louis he’d only been with girls, but Liam doesn’t want to hide anything from him; they’ve already revealed so much to each other that holding back seems like a useless idea.

“You won’t be my first boyfriend from the city, you know,” Louis raises his brow.  “But you _are_ the first boy I’ve won over with fruits,” he says with a laugh, looking away to hide his smile.  “I just wanted to see you blush at first, loosen you up a little.  But now I just want you all for myself.”

“What was it you said to me when we first met?  Everything you grow will be the thickest and juiciest in my mouth?” Liam asks, holding back a laugh.  “That tongue of yours is pretty thick.”

“Ooh!  Now you’re speaking my language,” Louis snickers, quickly kissing Liam on the lips.  “Fancy your luck in being fluent by the end of the night?”

“Only if my teacher lets me kiss him when I get something right.”

“Looks like we’ll be snogging the whole night, then.”

“So what are we waiting for?”

Louis lets out a surprised laugh, and he jumps on Liam, showering his face with kisses.  “So this is real?” he softly asks, and Liam knows he’s being sincere.  “We’re actually together now?”

“It was always real, Louis.”

“But what will the others say?  Niall and Harry, they’ll never let you hear the end of it.”

“They’ve teased me about this long enough, and it’s time we tease them back.  And maybe…” Liam bites his lip, his cheeks feeling a little warmer.  “Maybe I can tease you in other places if you let me.  I can be a fast learner when I want.”

Louis tries to hold back his smile, enthusiastically nodding his head in response.  Liam grins and rises to his feet, giving Louis a hand and cleaning off the dirt from his clothes.  They link their hands together, slowly walking down the pathway back to Louis’s house.  Midway through the trek, Louis tugs on Liam’s hand, standing on his tiptoes for a kiss under one of the peach trees.

“I wish you had some peaches with you right now,” Liam says against Louis’s lips, “I’ll lick the juice off of you so quick you won’t even know what hit you.”

“I’m starting to like you being this rude,” Louis growls seductively, “and when you’re rude, you get punished.”


End file.
